


Umbrella

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [29]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una storia sul rapporto amore/odio tra Ryohei e Mochida.★Fandom: KHR.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 982.★ Prompt: 17. Umbrella (Rihanna).





	Umbrella

Umbrella

 

Mochida appoggiò il motore da corsa sul tavolo di metallo davanti a Ryohei che, osservandolo, fischiò, togliendosi i guanti.

“I nostri motori a punta di diamante sono perfetti” si vanto Ryohei. Gettò i guanti sul tavolo.

“E se tutto va bene, per questo fine settimana ci porteranno da smontare persino un idroplano” disse Mochida.

Ryohei si leccò le labbra.

< Con altri lavoretti di questo tipo, avrò abbastanza soldi da comprarmi la motocicletta che volevo > pensò. Si voltò. “Hai preso gli alettoni G5? Devo cambiarli entro questo mese per la prossima corsa clandestina” disse.

“Non puoi darmi un’anticipazione di quello che vuoi creare?” chiese Mochida.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare la saracinesca del garage, tempestata da gocce di pioggia.

“Lo sai che non lo faccio mai” disse Ryohei. Raggiunse un piccolo frigorifero, si abbassò e lo aprì, tirandone fuori un pacchetto di patatine.

Mochida gli apparve alle spalle e gli accarezzò il petto, accarezzandogli il cavallo del pantalone con l’altra mano.

“Lo sai, mio piccolo ‘ _sunshine_ ’ che hai il mio cuore?” gli domandò.

Ryohei s’irrigidì e sbuffò.

“Mnh, davvero?” chiese. Aveva ancora le patatine in bocca.

Mochida si sfilò una collana dalla tasca e gliela mise intorno al collo.

“Questa era su tutti i giornali, quando è stata rubata. E tesoro, voglio che l’abbia tu. Sei la mia stella e non voglio mai lasciarti” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Sasagawa la prese in mano e rabbrividì di piacere.

“Uh, brilla al buio” sussurrò con voce roca.

< In fondo è proprio per cose come questa che sono ‘la ragazza’ di questo delinquente > pensò. Si voltò, togliendosi il cappuccio della giacca della tuta, si piegò in avanti e baciò con foga Mochida. Quest’ultimo gli passò la mano tra i corti capelli grigi e lo baciò con foga. Intrecciarono le loro lingue fino a mozzarsi il fiato a vicenda, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Mochida si staccò, ansimando.

“Anche le mie macchine da corsa brillano nell’oscurità” disse. Gli tolse le patatine dalle mani e l’appoggiò su una sedia, prese le mani di Ryohei e lo condusse fino all’uscita di emergenza.

“Estremo! Finché ci saranno macchine scintillanti e tu avrai bisogno che io sia lì, sarò più che felice di condividere la mia vita con te” rispose.

Mochida lo condusse fuori, entrambi i loro corpi muscolosi rabbrividirono, Mochida aveva una spada di kendo legata sulle spalle. Le gocce di pioggia li tempestarono, mentre il vento imperversava sopra di loro.

Entrambi iniziarono a tremare, i loro fiati si condensavano davanti ai loro volti, le gocce scivolavano sulla loro pelle, scivolandogli sulle labbra e nelle loro narici, Ryohei sentiva l’odore di umido assalirlo.

“Voglio condividere con te i giorni di pioggia come questo e anche quelli del sole. Tu sembri sempre brillare alla luce del sole ed io voglio brillare con te” disse Mochida, aprendogli la giacca della tuta da ginnastica. “Ti ho detto che sarò qui per sempre”. Aggiunse, togliendogli la giacca.

“Ti piace giurare per l’eternità, vero? Hai giurato anche a Takeshi di essere il suo migliore amico” disse Ryohei.

Un lampo illuminò tutt’intorno, dando vita a riflessi bianchi e grigi. Seguito dal fragoroso rombo del tuono.

“Quando faccio un giuramento, io lo mantengo fino alla fine” rispose Mochida. Il freddo gli stava facendo dolere la gola, rendendogli rauca la voce.

“Non possiamo rientrare, vero? Sta piovendo all’estremo!” sbraitò Ryohei.

Mochida lo trascinò con sé, mentre all’orizzonte, sopra tutta la zona portuaria, si vedevano immensi fulmini. Lo scrociare della pioggia risuonava nelle orecchie di entrambi.

“Voglio che sia la pioggia a unirci, che lei sia d’accordo con la nostra unione. La nostra vita continuerà a essere solcata da cose stravaganti…”. Spiegò Mochida, mentre la pioggia si faceva sempre più forte e rumorosa.

“Non ti sento! Però ci farebbe comodo un ombrello. OMBRELLO-ELLO-ELLO!” sbraitò Sasagawa a pieni polmoni.

“Sei parte della mia entità, da qui all'eternità. Mio padre mi ha raccontato di quando c’è stata la guerra e tutti a questo mondo si sono dovuti giocare le loro carte. Hanno dovuto ritrovare la forza insieme, guarire il loro cuore con l’amore... è fiorito anche lì dove non c’era” disse Mochida.

Ryohei giocherellò con la sua collana e starnutì, aveva il naso arrossato.

“Sta piovendo troppo forte!” sbraitò, venendo coperto dal un rombo prolungato e rumoroso.

Mochida lo condusse con sé fino a una delle macchine da corsa e lo spinse sul cofano, dalla carrozzeria rossa con raffigurate delle fiamme d’oro, aprendogli le gambe.

A un tuono più forte e a lampo di luce candido che li accecò entrambi, Ryohei iniziò a tremare.

< Inizio a spaventarmi > pensò.

Mochida gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Non allarmarti, va tutto bene! Puoi correre tra le mie braccia!” sbraitò.

Ryohei sentì le sue braccia avvolgerlo ed espirò.

< Forse… dovrei semplicemente lasciarmi cullare da lui. Tra me e la persona che credevo d’amare c’è una distanza enorme.

La pioggia si riversa su di noi e mi ricorda che ho bisogno di molto di più di quello che chiedo. Forse dovrei andare avanti e rifarmi una vita > rifletté, tremando sempre più forte.

Lungo la strada si stavano creando delle pozzanghere, anche sotto le ruote della macchina.

“Tesoro, sta piovendo. Quando succede, vieni da me. ‘Sunshine’, più piove forte, più vieni da me. Mi occuperò io di te, ma ti resterò accanto io quando ci sarà il sole” gli ripeté Mochida, tentando di mantenere un tono caldo.

< Da quando ha perso sua sorella, è diventato più fragile. Non vuole ammetterlo, ma ormai gli leggo dentro. È un piccolo coniglietto che ha bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi di lui, alla fine, il mio meraviglioso sole di tenebra.

Boss, fai che la tua pioggia ci unisca > pensò.

“ _Sen-senpai_ ” esalò Ryohei, strusciando con la schiena sulla macchina.

“Vieni da me” ripeté Mochida, socchiudendogli le gambe.

Ryohei mugolò, alzando il bacino verso l’alto, ansimando, i suoi vestiti erano zuppi e gocciolanti.

 

 


End file.
